The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku: A Story
by me3lkyway
Summary: Notice to the Public: This story is just a Fan Fiction. It's not based on true story. Pure fiction. For some famous names who will be spoken in this story will be hidden for the respect. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the writer. This fanfiction is inspired from a certain issue among otakus and anime/Vocaloid haters. The write
1. Introduction

**Hello there, FanFic readers! Especially those who have read this story of mine. I would like to say I'm sorry because of the long silence of my account and this story. Our first laptop broke down so I wasn't able to continue. Now we have new, I can starts typing again. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience but I hope you enjoy! (Oh, and please tell me anything wrong about this story.)**

**[About the Japanese words I inserted in this story, I have cancelled them and changed them back into English because it may be inconvenient for non-Japanese/non-otaku readers. Sorry! ("^^)]**

* * *

Staffs were clicking away in the keyboard. Monitors are flashing with different kinds of images. Yes, they know more about the modern technology. But they are sure they're not boasting it. They were always like that, striding forward than the other countries. They were known for that.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Tap. Tap. Takatak._

Sounds that aroused around the dark office. Lights from the monitors flashed as their source of light. They must do it immediately before the day comes.

_Click. Click._

_Takatak. Tak. Tak._

"Yosh! Finished, Creator-san!"

"Let's have it into the test, shall we?"

The man began clicking away again. _The female voice started to sing..._

"Good. Continue the others."

"Yes, Creator-san."

The man began to work again, making another one.

_Some months passed..._

The people were buzzing like bees. They were clutching their light sticks: green, yellow, and pink, anxiously waiting to start. Audience slowly going inside the stadium, creating no noise except their chattering. Excited. Thrilled. So anxious.

"Shirohi! Ready?!"

Shirohi began to rift his guitar.

"Yeah! We are all set!" he replied, looking at his other members, nodding.

"Kinji, is the lights and sound good!?"

Kinji waved back.

"Yeah! So ready than you expected!"

"Takagi!"

"All set, Creator-san!" He nodded and sighed.

Then a man came running to Him.

"All set, Loki?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Tell it to Kinji now. I'll go to the backstage."

"Yes, sir!"

Loki ran to Kinji's position. He turned to the direction to the backstage, but then he looked back, taking another glimpsed in the crowd.

_"Another concert, Miku-chan..!"_he thought serenely. _"Give it your best shot!"_

The hologram machine hummed. Lights were turned off. His heart leaped; cannot identify whether he's excited, overjoyed or just...surprised at the sound (he drinks a lot of coffee, that's why). He rushed to the backstage to join his men and prepare.

_The people's voices fades...The opening melody begins... Audience began to shout... The projector shone..._

* * *

**As you can see, I edited some words in this chapter (if you guys noticed some mistakes here) So I guess I'll be doing that too to the other remaining chapters and I'll start to update next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was blazing, touching her large cheeks. It was afternoon, so it's regular for her to bum around. Earphones plugged in her ears, listening to her music: Anime, JPOP, and V-.

"Nagisa!"

"What is it_, _mother?"

"Your friend Retchi's here!"

"Let her come here!"

There was no reply. But she heard her mother talking. Nagisa snapped a bar of strawberry-flavored Kit Kat and began to chew again. The song ended, and changed into...

"Lazy to entertain your friend again, Nagisa?"

"Shaddup, Retchi. It's Hatsune Miku's World is Mine."

Retchi squeaked. "Really!? Let me hear!"

"Shaddup..!"

"Neh~!?"

Nagisa groaned. "Just sit here now. No talking."

"OK_..."_

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa-chan_..."_

"Yeah?"

"So how's the con-"

"Shush..!_"_

Nagisa's cheeks went large. _Tsundere._

Retchi chuckled.

"Ah... That's why you're acting like that today."

Nagisa's tummy flipped. _Stupid__ Retchi..._she thought. _She made me remember that night...that glorious night...the concert of Hatsune Miku. _It was her first time. It was her birthday yesterday. It was her parents' gift for her. It was fantastic. Unforgettable. Memorable.

"Thank you again for that. It was a dream come true for me, Nagisa-chan_._"

"Me too."

Nagisa took Retchi at the concert too. And their spot was perfect. Nagisa couldn't help smiling. She felt like dreaming last night, never to wake. Heaven.

"It was like yesterday bawling on the concert," Retchi added. "Going to shrines every day, doing good to others and even convincing your parents."

"Yeah. I know that feeling."

Nagisa snapped another bar and into two, giving the other one to Retchi.

"On the next concert here in Japan," Retchi said, chewing the Kit Kat Nagisa gave. "I will be the one who will treat you next."

Nagisa choked over her chocolate.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. Why? Don't want?"

"Ah. Just kidding. Of course, I want to go again."

Retchi didn't replied.

Nagisa shifted her position. Her chocolate-colored hair slipped in her fair shoulders, admiring the sunlight.

She sighed.

* * *

**I edited some words and sentences here. I hope it improves a bit. ("^^)**


	3. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Nagisa-chan!"

"Oh. Chin-chan! Good morning!"

Chinchou's blond curly hair bounced as she came running to Nagisa's desk.

"So, how's the concert?" she asked.

"How do know about that?" Nagisa exclaimed. "Oh no, Chin-chan... Don't tell me you_.._!"

"Yep! I deduced it!"

Misaka Chinchou loves mystery stories, especially Sherlock Holmes. Surprisingly, she learned how to deduce people out. And, she's a mere otaku also.

Nagisa stared at Chinchou, startled.

"Sou! You haven't told it to the others except Retchi-chan, since you were with her in the concert." Chinchou added.

"How-"

"No, no, no, Nagisa-chan. Now," -she shifted her 'reasoning' position- "...when i looked over our window, I saw you fiddling with your phone. You were blushing. Smiling. Pleased. Chuckling. And you were sliding your thumb, probably looking at your photos.

"I also noticed your new keychain on your phone," she continued, pointing the keychain dangling on Nagisa's phone. "Hatsune Miku. It's a souvenir from the concert, I presume?"

Nagisa said nothing.

Chinchou gave a pride look.

"The stamp on your right wrist is still visible...to me, of course. I see clearly the words 'Hatsune Miku: Concert in Tokyo!' Well, that's all what I can say."

"Bravo, there, Chinchou!"

Chinchou's face twitched, turned around.

"Ahh... Mori-chan..."

Akasa Mori, Chinchou's 'rumored' enemy, smiled devilishly. Actually, Chinchou treated Mori as 'Moriarty' (points for the Canon).

"Good morning, Nagisa."

"G'morning..."

"What do you want now, Mori-chan?" Chinchou asked sternly, staggered.

Mori shrugged.

"I haven't made up my mind on what should I do for you today. But I'm making it sure that it will be more punishable!"

Chinchou's teeth gritted.

"By the way, Chinchou, you deduced that Nagisa's new keychain and the stamp upon her wrists were from the concert. You didn't even went there!"

There was silence.

Mori chuckled.

"See?"

"I...went...there..."

Mori was thunderstruck. Nagisa looked at Chinchou, astonished.

"Yeah. I saw her there, by the way, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa looked around. It was Retchi, waving and walking to her direction.

"Y-you?!" Nagisa stammered. "You saw Chin-chan!?"

"Sou." Retchi answered. "I saw her jumping when Luka-chan's singing and dancing 'Luka Luka Night Fever'"

Chinchou's face and ears went red.

"Of course! Every otaku knows Vocaloid and can watch some of their concerts!" she stammered.

"_Tsundere_!"

"Kyaa! Ret-chan!"

"What is this noise about?"

"Ah! Maki! Good morning!"

Yukuza Maki, the class president, stood among the girls.

"Concert eh?" she added. "Whose concert?"

Nagisa's teeth were chattering, Retchi's sweat dropped, Chinchou went redder with embarrassment, and Mori was still thunderstruck.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!"

"Tell me!" Maki's voice became harder.

Actually, Maki hates anime, _but Vocaloid isn't an anime right? _Demo... Maki consider it as an anime. _Amateurs, as you can say._

But then, she saw Nagisa's Hatsune Miku keychain dangling on her phone.

_Uh-oh..._

"Hwaah~! What a cute key chain!" she ejaculated. Then she began to examine it. "'Hatsune Miku: Concert in Tokyo!' "

_Gulp..._

"Nagisa-chan -"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!?"

"What is this thing-?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!"

"Yes. You went in a concert-."

Nagisa's teeth were chattering madly.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Alright! Alright! Let's go back to our seats now!" Retchi yelled out around the classroom. "Teacher might get mad!"

"Yes..."

(By the way, Retchi is the Vice President of the class.)

"Let's go, Mori-chan," Chinchou said to Mori, who is still thunderstruck. Chinchou sighed and dragged Mori to her seat.

"Let's go, Maki-chan," Retchi said, patting Maki's shoulder. "Yuuki-sensei might get mad."

Maki didn't replied a word or even moved.

"Nagisa!" Maki blurted out, echoed around the room. Everybody went silent. Nagisa, Retchi, and the others were numbed, startled. Their attention now is in the two: Nagisa and Maki.

Maki stood straight, her face darkened.

"Regards for you, Suzumi Nagisa," she mumbled gravely. "Sometimes, you must be ready for anything."

Nagisa got the feeling that their conversation got serious...again.

"Ready for what?""Worse. Bad happenings. Especially the things you really like. Things that you cherish so much that you have given your whole life to it."

"What are you saying, Maki!?" Retchi exclaimed harshly.

"A warning for all otakus here," Maki added, ignoring Retchi. "A warning, mind that."Nagisa eyed her classmates who are also otakus. Lenka gulped, Satchi staggered back, Eureka's face went scarlet, Chinchou's face went serious, Mori recovered from her shock, staring badly at Maki, and Retchi twitched her face, obviously angry.

"There is a time that anime might come to end." Maki said at last.

These words echoed in Nagisa's mind and soul. It stabbed in her heart like a cutlass. There are many scenarios like this with Maki. But this one's a graver one, and hurtful one.

Retchi growled in her utmost rage, charged Maki.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, EH!?"

Nagisa got hold of her ill-tempered friend.

"Stop it, Retchi."

"Demo, Nagisa! She's insulting anime!" THE SIGNATURE OF JAPAN! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO-!"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Good morning, class!"

Nagisa became more nervous. _Hanachi Yuuki-sensei!_

"Oh? Why you're not in your seats, everyone?"

The class didn't said anything. Yuuki-sensei became more curious.

"What's the meaning of this, President-san?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Maki replied. Then she turned around and went to her seat quietly.

Yuuki looked around the room. Her class was standing still. Retchi was still scarlet. Everybody looked angry and hurt.

"Uuhhh... Did I made the scene here awkward?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahh... This chapter hides famous names, for respect, I think. It is for you to know who it is. ;)**

* * *

"I cannot believe what she said!"

"Yeah... Me too..."

"She's abusing her power and position, alright."

"Guys, just stop it."

It was break time when Nagisa, Retchi, Chinchou, and Mori were eating their snacks in the rooftop. The sun was blazing hot and the wind was blowing pleasantly, making Nagisa calm down a bit while she's eating her favorite Corned Beef bread. Chinchou was munching over her doughnuts. Mori was sipping her milk tea. And Retchi's chewing her crispy chips noisily.

"But, you know, _minna_-san," Chinchou said after gulping some chunks of doughnuts to her mouth. "I found out that Maki's a -hidden name of a singer- fan."

_Wooooossssshhh..._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"HER!?"

"How did you found out, Chin-chan?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Demo, Maki isn't a girl who can like a celebrity or anything!" Retchi protested.

"I thought that also, Ret-chan," Chinchou replied. "Maki secretly do things to love that _gay_..."

Mori sighed. "Let us hear the details."

Nagisa nodded.

"The first day that my suspicion," Chinchou began. "…was at the girls' comfort room. I entered the comfort room empty. I went straight for the toilet for I really need to pee. Oh, God! You don't know how I felt!

"Then when I was about to touch the knob when someone entered the room. It was Maki. I hurriedly took a step back. It was my chance to do my client's request-."

"Client eh?" Mori mumbled mischievously. "Who might be it?"

"Argh! Don't interrupt me!" Chinchou shot back irritably.

"But, who's that client of yours?" Retchi asked, coming closer to Chinchou. "That person can be our ally."

Nagisa sneered at Retchi. _Ally eh?_

Chinchou went red. "M-Mr. GummiBear..."

_Whooooosh..._

"CHINCHOU!"

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS HERE!"

(Mr. GummiBear is Chinchou's teddy bear. She treats it as her 'Dr. Watson'. Awkward, but true.)

"But, Mr. GummiBear is your companion! He cannot ask any request or CANNOT TALK!" Mori ejaculated.

Chinchou's face changed, sneered on Mori.

"How do you know about Mr. GummiBear eh?"

"Blimey, Chinchou! You were so good at deducing people out that you were forgetting everything!"

"It might be useless in my profession! That's why I forgot it!"

Chinchou went redder and her cheeks went larger.

(Ah. By the way. Chinchou and Mori aren't really 'best enemies'. They are best friends. They were just role-playing for the sake of their fictional character.)

"The day you went in my house..." Chinchou mumbled.

"Exactly! I thought you're forgetting it!"

"Hey_.._! Let's get back to the story!

"Maki was humming when she went inside. Then she began to talk to herself...

"'Blimey! No people here, eh? At last! I can sing out now!' "

"Then she began to sing English. The lyrics were familiar. She was washing her hands while singing. She stopped when she reached the door, humming and continuing the tune.

"I was startled. She sang English (but it was broken, she's a Japanese). When I rushed back home. I found out that it was a specific name of a singer song!

"Almost every day I hear her sing more songs of him, since our house is kinda near with each other. I sometimes peeked at her room from miles. I saw many pictures of him on her wall!"

_Whooooosh..._

Retchi and Nagisa's face became graver.

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa nodded.

Mori and Chinchou looked with each other, worried.

"Wh-what is it, Ret-chan? Nagisa-chan?"

"Oi, oi..."

"No wonder, Nagisa," Retchi added. "Can't believe that there are -specific name of a singer- fans here in Japan."

Nagisa nodded again.

"Will you explain it to me, guys?"

Chinchou nodded.

Retchi sighed.

"There is no mystery why Maki hates anime, she's a -specific name of a singer- fan."

Chinchou and Mori still looked confused.

"_He _hates anime. And so _his _fans. Sad but true _desu_~"

_Whooooosh..._

"I see..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hints? Want hints about the –specific name of a singer- on the last chapter? I think some hints here might help you. (Oh yeah... I'm saying this for those who are a bit mystified about the –specific name of a singer- thing. Just read if you really don't care. Otherwise, it's not that necessary.)**

* * *

"Ok, class, please copy this lecture on the board..."

The class began to pull out their notebooks and wrote. Nagisa's pen shrilled. The sun was still blazing outside, but the swaying of the branches of the trees proved that it's still windy. Leaves were being blown away. So soothing in the mind of Nagisa.

Also, their conversation earlier was bugging around her mind.

_"We must not tell everyone about this,"_Retchi interjected earlier. _"Only the four of us, since we have talked about it, must know this. Never talk to someone. By now, we know everything about Maki. Keep cool. Again, don't say anything or everything to anybody."_

Nagisa sighed, putting down her pen. Then she looked outside.

"Maki is a -specific name of a singer- fan." she thought. "But _he _hates anime. _He _insults Vocaloid."

Then she felt her heart harden and ache.

"That small controversy... It might come to worse..."

* * *

"Hyaah~! Monday sucks!" Retchi said, stretching her arms to the air.

"Fuuh~ I know that feeling, bro." Nagisa replied. "Good thing class ended!"

"Hi there!"

"Oh, Chinchou!"

"Do you mind if you come with me?"

"Where?"

Chinchou grinned.

"To our favorite store!"

Nagisa and Retchi's face lightened.

"Hwooh! Anime Store!"

"Hwooh! You said Anime Store!?" Mori ejaculated, staring at her friends excitedly. "You guys comin'!?"

"Yep!" Chinchou replied cheerfully. "Going to buy something!"

"I'll come with you! I'm going to buy something too!"

"Yosh!" Retchi said loudly."We'll come together! Let's gooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Screw the Monday!"

* * *

"Thank you very much, Sebastian,"

"Pleasure, Chin-sama,"

The limousine drove away, leaving everyone except Chinchou and Mori open-mouthed.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT!?" Retchi ejaculated.

"I didn't know that you were that rich, Chin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Really?" Chinchou replied shyly. "We're not really that rich..."

"CHINCHOU!"

"It's my mother's sister's fortune. She was the one paying our needs. Namae-san's very nice. But, the money I'm going to use today is from the remains of my allowance."

Retchi and Nagisa went silent.

"Namae-san happened to know that I'm going buy at our anime store. She insisted that I should ride their limousine to go there instead of walking some miles.

"I really don't but she insisted! Can't do anything about it. Namae-san's Namae-san!"

"But, Mori-chan," Nagisa said. "You have visited Chinchou's house right?"

Mori went red and nervous.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ah! At that time," Chinchou interrupted in. "We were transferred to Namae-san's place. Since our house was occupied with clients of mama."

"Demo, how did Mori-chan know about Mr. GummiBear?" Retchi asked curiously.

"I just happened to take him with me, since he's my companion after all!"

"H-hey, guys," Mori interrupted in. "Let's go inside now, shall we?"

Chinchou nodded.

"Wait a sec!"

They stopped and turned around. It was Retchi, facing her palm on her friends.

"Nagisa! We must do our ritual first!"

"Eh? Ritual?" Mori exclaimed.

Nagisa gave an air of realization.

"Ah, yeah! Thanks for reminding, Retchi-tan!"

Retchi began pushing Chinchou and Mori on the side, making herself some space on the door.

"I'll do the ritual, Nagisa-chan!"

"Eh? What's the meaning of this?" Mori exclaimed once again.

Retchi grinned. Then, she held the door knob and opened it so widely.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !"

The people inside was startled. Retchi jumped in joyfully.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mori ejaculated loudly.

Nagisa jumped next to Retchi and raised their palms to the public.

"We treat anime shops like our home!" Retchi yelled.

"Yesh!" Nagisa replied. "Because it is where our happiness resides!"

Chinchou got squealed. Mori sighed. It was embarrassing. Then she looked at the people around the store. In her surprise, they were clapping! They were laughing! They were pleased! There was no face of discrimination on their faces. Mori became pleased also.

"Let's go! Chin-chan! Mori-chan!" Nagisa said, holding out her slim hands.

They both nodded and went inside the store. (Chinchou took a small jump secretly.)

"So, Chin-chan!" Retchi said, nudging Chinchou. "What are you going to buy?"

Chinchou smiled blandly.

"The limited edition Project Diva!" she replied gladly.

Nagisa and Retchi got thunderstruck.

Chinchou looked worried.

"What is it, Nagisa-chan? Ret-chan?"

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PROJECT DIVA!?" Retchi exclaimed loudly shakily.

"Uhh... yeah," Chinchou replied. "I'll try it in psvita or in PS3."

"Chin-chan~~" Nagisa said in cute voice, patting Chinchou's shoulder. "You were a friend of mine... a good friend..."

"Cut the poetry out!" Chinchou ejaculated.

"Amazing, Chin-chan!" Retchi said, with her eyes twinkling.

Nagisa nodded, with her eyes sparkling also.

"Ah... M-miss..."

Chinchou turned around. It was a clerk of the store.

"We're sorry but Project Diva is out of stock."

Chinchou's next to be thunderstruck, and so Nagisa and Retchi.

"WHAT THE-!" (OAO")

"Demo," the clerk added. "We have the new Project Diva version. It's actually ten percent off today. It's now the same price as the older Project Diva."

Chinchou's face enlightened.

"Alright! Gonna buy that -aru!"

"Oh! Mori-chan!"

Mori approached Nagisa while Retchi and Chinchou's giggling about the Project Diva in the cashier.

"What did you bought - what the hell_..._!?"

Mori held out a large Kyuubi stufftoy.

"K-K-Kyuubi..." Nagisa mumbled ghastly.

"Why? Is anything wrong?" Mori asked, looking at Nagisa in sleepy eyes.

"N-n-nothing," she replied feverishly.

"Ah, well, then, I'll go to the cashier now." and she went off.

"She's really going to buy it!" Nagisa thought. "Ah, well. I had a good day. Together with this paradise."

_Meanwhile..._

_Tak. Takataktak. Tak. Tak._

Maki sighed. _These guys... Good thing I learned enough English._

_Tak. Tak. Takatak. Taktak._

She leaned on her chair. _My back hurts already. So dark here already too!_

She looked back at her computer and began to type:

GOOD DAY, MY FRIENDS! SO, WHAT'S THE GIG TODAY?  
~Maki-chan


	6. Chapter 5

HEY THERE, MAKI-CHAN! NOTHING YET OF A SORT... HOW'S UR DAY?  
- ShadowGuy

_Maki sighed heavily. "Heh! 'How's your day' eh?"_

_She replied:_

THAT'S GOOD, SHADOWGUY! :D ACTUALLY, I HAD A VERY BAD DAY... :|  
~ Maki-chan

OH REALLY? WHAT HAPPENED? IS IT THE OTAKUS AT YOUR SCHOOL AGAIN?  
- ShadowGuy

_She grunted, remembering what happened at the school this morning._

YEAH... THEY HAVE PISSED ME OFF AGAIN. SO I LEFT THEM A LITTLE WARNING :/  
~ Maki-chan

REALLY EH? WHAT WARNING DID YOU SAID? NOTHIN', JUST CURIOUS... :)  
- ShadowGuy

_She thought for a moment._

LIKE... THEIR BELOVED ANIME MAY DISAPPEAR ONE DAY... ESPECIALLY THOSE VOCALOIDS  
~ Maki-chan

_ShadowGuy didn't replied at once. It took long before he replied..._

THAT'S A VERY GOOD WARNING, MAKI-CHAN. HOW ABOUT WE REALLY MAKE IT DISAPPEAR...CORRUPTED... BANISHED...DESTROYED...  
- ShadowGuy

* * *

Maki's pencil lead broke. She gritted her teeth. She was breathing heavily. She felt herself sweating.

"Is there a problem, Yukuza-san?" Takuza-sensei said.

Maki's heart leaped.

"Nothing..." she replied."I think I need to go to the clinic. I don't feel well."

Takuza-sensei nodded.

"Yes. It is better for you to go."

* * *

WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHADOWGUY? ISN'T IT BELOW THE BELT NOW? I JUST SAID IT BECAUSE I'M FURIOUS! THAT'S ALL!  
~ Maki-chan

LOOK, MAKI-CHAN, IF WE; ALL IN THIS GROUP, DO IT, CONSIDER IT, YOU WILL BE NOT IRRITATED ANYMORE...FOREVER!  
- ShadowGuy

BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE OUT SOMEONE'S HAPPINESS...  
~ Maki-chan

AWW GOD! ARE YOU THE MAKI-CHAN WE KNOW!?  
- ShadowGuy

_She didn't replied._

LOOK. I'M DOING THIS...FOR YOU... FOR YOUR HAPPINESS...I HATE SEEING YOU IRRITATED EVERYDAY.  
- ShadowGuy

_Maki went numb. "ShadowGuy's statement," she thought. "D...does he like me?!"_

"Yes? What do you need?" Inori, the school nurse, asked politely. Maki stared. _I'm in the clinic already._

"Uhh... I think I need a rest," Maki replied. "I'm not feeling well..."

"Do you need paracetamol?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Inori prepared a bed for Maki and laid the paracetamol, a glass and pitcher of water on the table beside the bed. Maki sat at the bed and drank the medicine. Then she laid herself and thanked the school nurse. Inori just smiled and went back to her desk.

Maki sighed.

_I had been thinking too much..._

* * *

"So, Chin-chan, have you tried it already?"

Chinchou hummed over her bento (lunch).

"Not yet."

There was an awkward silence.

It was lunch break when the four ate together again on the rooftop. They were not able to visit their place in break time because they were hurrying to do their unfinished assignments. The wind was blowing pleasantly and sun was shining brightly again. Their crafty bentos cheered their atmosphere up. Another pleasant day for Nagisa and her friends.

"Why is that, Chinchou?" Mori asked.

Chinchou blushed.

"I wanna try it with you guys..."

"CHINCHOU!"

"You're such a good friend, Chin-chan~~" Nagisa said with her cute voice.

"Oi, Oi..."

"Come to my house this Sunday," Chinchou added.

"Yush! It's a perfect day to play with Vocaloid songs!" Retchi yelled.

"Too bad, Sunday's still far away..." Nagisa murmured.

"Ne, Chinchou," Mori whispered to Chinchou. "At your house? Your mom may have clients..."

Chinchou gasped. "Oh yeah..." and she sighed. "I'm going to ask Namae-san for this..."

"What's the gloomy faces?" Retchi asked.

"I think the venue have changed," Mori replied. "Chinchou's Namae-san's place."

Nagisa and Retchi gave an air of amazement.

"Yesh! We're going to Chinchou's grand mansion!"

"Aye sir!"

"Oi, Oi..."

* * *

"Oh yeah, I wonder what happened to Maki-chan," Nagisa said while they went down from the rooftop, bringing their own bentos with them.

"You're too kind, Nagisa-chan," Retchi said, throwing her garbage to the trash bin beside her.

"I'm just worried, Ret-chan. Even though she had said that to us, I still must respect her...as a human."

"You can't be a detective, Nagisa-chan. You're too warm-hearted!"

"I'm not planning to be a detective!"

But then, Nagisa caught something in the corner of her eyes. It was Maki, exiting the clinic room.

Nagisa paused her tracks, and so her friends, confused. Maki turned and stopped her step also, seeing Nagisa looking at her. Retchi gritted her teeth and Mori staggered back. Chinchou's face was cool. Maki's features changed. Her eyebrows leveled, her mouth twitched in disgust, and her arms crossed.

"What's your problem now, 'geeks'?" she asked menacely.

Nagisa took a step forward.

"A-are you alright? Are you feeling better now?" Retchi, Chinchou, and Mori were startled. Maki gave a mischievous glare at her rival.

"Eh? What was that? Did I heard it right?"

Nagisa said nothing.

"What a change, Suzumi! What happened? Did your mom added something in your bento?" She chuckled. "How comforting... Thanks for the worry. For you information, you're just wasting your words for me because...it sucks."

Retchi's rage leveled that she attempted to charge Maki.

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

"Stop it..." Nagisa whispered, got hole of her friend.

Maki gave an evil laugh.

"You're too soft, Suzumi! You are no match for me. Why is that? Because of your...'cartoons'."

Nagisa's head twitched with rage. She took long to cool down herself down.

"You, anime haters, are really ignorant," she said coolly, choosing her words carefully. "Pathetic. Amateurs. Noobs. Envious. Pity."

Maki's face distorted with anger. Her fists clenched. She really want to hit her. _But wait...there might be a way for all these arguments._

Her face darken. She began to chuckle, harder, laughed, and roared in laughter that it echoed around the corridor.

Nagisa and her friends gazed at Maki, extremely puzzled. Maki started to walk away, continuing her weird laughter, leaving the four very startled...

* * *

Maki ran home quickly. She's excited to say. Good thing there's no homework. There's no one or nothing to stop her. _More steps...more steps...here..!_

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Maki."

"Where's mom?"

"Out in the market to buy dinner."

"I see_... _I'll go upstairs now, big sis."

"OK_... _I'll bring some snacks upstairs later."

"Thanks_, _Saki-neechan."

Maki pulled out her shoes and socks and wore her slippers hastily. Then she hurried upstairs. Shutting the bedroom door, she flew her bag away to her bed and started her PC. The monitor shone while she was changing her clothes. Then she sat briskly and accessed her internet.

She typed in the URL:

.

_Click._

She clicked her chat with ShadowGuy and began to type.

HEY THERE, SHADOWGUY! I HAVE MADE MY MIND. LET'S DO IT!  
~ Maki-chan


	7. Chapter 6

It was Sunday morning when Retchi is still snoring from her sleep. The sun peeped between the curtains of her room, touching her fair skin. Her short chestnut hair flowed on her pillow. Another lovely day…

Suddenly her phone rang.

Retchi groaned. She held out her hand, trying to reach the phone. She was still half-dazed when she read the message.

HEY SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP NOW! TODAY'S SUNDAY SO WE'RE GOING TO CHIN-CHAN'S PLACE RIGHT? LET'S MEET AT THE STATION. 8:30, COME QUICK!_  
_

Fr: Nagisa :D

_Its 8:15… _she thought.

She groaned again. Then she thought for a moment…

"OH NO!"

She jumped from her bed and rushed downstairs (She almost slipped!).

"Morning, Retchi," her mother greeted. "Breakfast is ready. You're going to – "

But her daughter already slammed the bathroom door. Eri frowned.

_I gotta hurry! _she said to herself desperately, washing her face clumsily. _Oshibana station is a long way from here!_

"Big sis is in hurry again, mother," her little brother, Mitchi said teasingly.

"Yeah," Eri replied to her son. "I think I'll just make a sandwich for her…"

Mitchi sighed, continuing nibbling his toast.

The bathroom door burst open, seeing Retchi rushing through upstairs, while his little brother enjoying watching her.

* * *

"Bye_, _mom!" Retchi called out, wearing her shoes.

"Be careful out there ok?" her mother said, holding out a sandwich.

Retchi bit it and ran along to her bicycle.

* * *

She paddled quickly. Her phone was vibrating. _Not now… _she's paddling…balancing. _What time is it? I can't look at my watch. Damn it. _The wind burst on her face. Her hair swayed frantically. It was devastating. _A little more miles now… _She can now see the station.

Lessening the speed of her bicycle…

"Gramps!"

"Oh. Ret-chan! On the hurry again?"

Retchi pressed the break slowly.

"I'm going to leave it here again. Can I, Gramps?"

"Of course, and always be, Ret-chan. Since your mom keep looking for us."

"No problem!"

"Ret-chan!"

Retchi turned. It was her friend, Nagisa, running to her direction.

"You're just in time! The train will be here soon!"

"A friend of yours, Ret-chan?"

"Yep!Nagisa, this is Mr. Tachibana Yozu, an officer who is stationed here. And, Gramps, this my friend, Suzumi Nagisa."

"Pleased to meet you, Yozu-san!"

"Same here,"

"Please look after my bicycle once more, Gramps!"

"Of course."

Then there was a sound of honking.

Nagisa gasped. "That's our train! Let's go, Ret-chan." Then she at Yozu. "Goodbye, Gramps."

He was surprised, but then he smiled again.

Retchi waved at Yozu, "Bye Gramps!"

"Goodbye_…"_

* * *

"Oh yeah, your mom's a police officer, right?"

"That's right."be

The train whistled and honked. The wheels began to turn. The locomotive began to move.

"At last, it moved!" Retchi mumbled.

"Hey, Ret-chan, did you overslept again?" Nagisa asked, gazing at her friend suspiciously.

"Nope!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"I know you were!"

"Proof!"

"Your hair's all messy!"

Retchi looked at the window beside her, reflecting her image.

"Hwaaah!"

"See? I told you."

"You can be Chinchou's companion..."

"I saw you rushing in your bicycle like a madman!"

Retchi didn't replied anymore, feeling lost against her friend.

* * *

"Hi there, guys!"

"Ah, Mori-chan!"

Nagisa and Retchi has arrived at their destination. Exiting the train, there, they saw their friend Mori, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Been waiting for us, Mori-chan?" Retchi asked.

"Yeah. Chinchou told me to fetch you but..."

* * *

"Good morning, mi'ladies."

"Sebastian-san..."

Outside the station, Namae's limousine parked with Sebastian motioning the girls to get in.

"See, I told you..." Mori mumbled gloomily.

"Namae-sama's ordered that I shoulf fetch you here in the station," the old butler said. "Please, come in."

"Uhh... Right."

* * *

"Welcome, everyone,"

"Chinchou!"

The three girls have arrived at the Taketatsu-Misaka Mansion. It was a magnificent place. Well-trimmed and well-breed plants, beautiful flowers bloomed gorgeously, elegant fountain with angels and cherubs, and the huge peached-colored, four-storey mansion. It marveled Nagisa and Retchi wonderously.

"Come. Namae-san wants to meet you." Chinchou said to her friends.

The inside of the mansion was more magnificent. Red carpets on the floor, large red curtains hanged at every windows, golden linings in every structure of the house, more peached-colored wallpapers feasted their eyes.

The servants stood on the edge and bowed. One of them spoke:

"Namae-sama's waiting in the sitting room,"

"T-thanks..." Chinchou replied, bowing shyly.

"Amazing, Chin-chan!" Retchi exclaimed under her breath. "This mansion merely looks like a princess's palace!"

"S-shut your yap, Ret-chan," Mori shushed. "Behave yourself, will ya?"

"But, its really an amazing place!" Nagisa added. "You're a great person, Chin-chan!"

Chinchou's cheeks flushed. "Its not really mine, actually."

The girls have arrived at the sitting room. The room was illuminated with two broad windows, a fireplace, golden covers of sofas and throw pillows, more red curtains hanging, oak-made bookshelves with books standing beside a window and an elegant chandelier hanging magnificently.

Sitting there was a lady clad in...

"MEIKO!" the three girls exclaimed.

"Ahh... yeah," Chinchou said. "Namae-san's also an otaku... like us..."

Their mouths hanged opened.

"It doesn't mean I'm old I can't like and love anime," Namae remarked. "Come, sit down."

Taketatsu-Misaka Namae's brown eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed in pleasure, Namae-san portrayed a perfect woman. Her aura charmed on the girls.

"Now, before you girls do your thing here," she began. "How about... a little chat first?"

They had a pleasing conversation. They spent hours challenging each other with anime subjects, making fun with each other and even sharing their thought about anime and their life.

The grandfather's clocked struck twelve noon.

"Oh! Lunchtime already!" Namae exclaimed. She rang the bell beside her, summoning her servants. A maid ushered inside the room.

"Dolores, is lunch ready?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Well, then, girls, let's go!"

* * *

"When I visited this place," Mori said while she and her friends walked along the dinning hall. "Namae-san's in Yowane Haku!"

Nagisa and Retchi gasped in amazement.

"Really!?"

"I really like to see that!"

When they entered the dinning hall, a long table with red linen, sewn with golden linings, silverwares in place, chandeliers, and tasty-looking dishes feasted their eyes. Namae ushered the girls to take their seat and began to dig in.

They had a wonderful and heartily feast. It was like the continuation of their cheerful conversation in the sitting room. They have stuffed themselves with the delicious appetizers, main courses, and desserts. Everyone made themselves satisfied like a king.

They took their rest back in the sitting room, adapting and gazing at the marvelous atmosphere.

"Namae-san excused herself," Chinchou said. "Business matters."

"Emergency?" Mori asked.

"Not really. She really scheduled her time with us."

"Does she cosplay in work too?" Retchi whispered to Nagisa.

"Shut up..."

"So, you ready?" Chinchou asked jubilantly.

Her friends' eyes twinkled in glee and excitement. Then they smiled.

"Let's go, minna-san!"

* * *

They all scrammed through upstairs, excited to go to the entertainment room of the mansion. While Chinchou's fumbling which room was it. At last, they got inside the room, Retchi's acting immature again, making Mori irritated and annoyed. Nagisa marveling the place. A comfortable sofa, carpeted floor, large LCD TV, and full of gaming equipments. Laid on the table was Chinchou's Project Diva.

"PS3, Chinchou?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. Its the best way to all of us to enjoy!"

Retchi gasped.

"Hwaah! Mr. GummiBear!"

"Yep! I think it would be better to have him here!" Chinchou replied, hugging her teddy bear from the sofa.

Her friends smiled back. She felt herslef blushed.

"Yosh! Let's staaaaaaaaaaart!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I update so slow. My time isn't free that much so I hope you have patience for it. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow updates. ("^^)**

* * *

"Good day, everyone! How are you? Me? I'm fine, thanks!

"This Sunday is the most happiest Sunday I ever had! Do you guys remember about my friend, Chinchou's Project Diva? Yeah! We played it with our friends in her place! Oh, actually, its her auntie, Mikasa Namae-san's place. The place was so grand! Gorgeous garden with angelic fountain in the center and the house... royalty! We spent our morning chatting with Namae-san. Let me say some info about her:

"Mikasa Namae is the eldest among the three, that is composed of Mikasa Shiki, the second and Mikasa Satoshi, the youngest. Apparently, Satoshi-kun's living with Chinchou's family, since he's still unmarried but he has a girlfriend and work. Namae-san is married with Taketatsu Natsuru-san, a rich guy (I forgot the name but it happened that they were also a sponsor in Vocaloid *squeal*) While Namae-san's working as an employee in another software company. (Mmm.. Nope... They're not sponsoring for Vocaloid...) That's why they were that rich. I asked to her why she needs to work now they're rich. She replied, 'I really don't like suffocating myself in this house. Chinchou's mother knows that I'm very energetic and always restless.' They have been together for two years, with everlasting love and trust with each other. Children? She didn't say anything...

"Back to my story, we found her in Meiko cosplay! She's very nice (since she let us use their place) and a great otaku, like us. I remember how she quoted, 'It doesn't mean I'm old, I can't love anime..!' She is weird, sometimes, in some ways but I love her laugh!

"Then we took lunch there also. It was an amazing feast! Retchi was gulping all of the tasty dishes, mostly on desserts. It was like our conversation on the sitting room continued! It was really great.

"After lunch, Chin-chan told us that Namae-san went to work. She also told us that she really scheduled her time with us! We took a rest (because we're stuffed!) back in the sitting room. Then...here goes the main course! \(^A^)/

"*Attention to our dear readers. Our host for today has been...uuhhh...well...making dinosaur noises and flailing. Please let's give her some minutes to recover.

"Anyway, it was really a great time. Greater than great. There are songs that I do know and I don't know. It was like the continuation of Miku-chan's concert last time!

"Aahh.. I'm just killing myself, just thinking about it. We got home about 7'o clock. And here I am, just ate dinner. Maybe that's all for today! I must be ready for tomorrow's... classes (dang it..!)"

:goodnight!~:

#MIKU X NAGISA

* * *

GOOD. WHEN SHALL WE START?  
- ShadowGuy

Maki considered.

WHEN ARE YOU GUYS BE FREE?  
- Maki-chan

WHEN YOU ARE READY. IF TODAY, WE CAN DO IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
- ShadowGuy

HOW WILL YOU DO IT?  
- Maki-chan

IS THAT A YES?  
- ShadowGuy

ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST BEFORE I ANSWER YOURS.  
- Maki-chan

WELL, WE'RE GOING TO TRY SNEAKING IN THE SOFTWARE COMPANY AND WE'RE GOING TO CORRUPT AND FILL WITH VIRUSES ON WHERE THOSE 'ROBOTS' ARE.  
-ShadowGuy

'TRY'?  
- Maki-chan

WELL, ITS PLAN A. THERE ARE STILL B TO Z. XD  
- ShadowGuy

SERIOUSLY... :/ HOW MANY ARE YOU WHO ARE GOING TO DO IT?  
- Maki-chan

HMMM... I THINK WE WERE FIVE OR SIX.  
SO, GAME?  
- ShadowGuy

Maki made a thought of it once more, reminiscing the argument she, Nagisa and her friends had that day. But one thing corrupts her mind...

_A-are you alright now? Are you feeling better now?_

...it was Nagisa's statement when she went out of the clinic. _Why did she said that? _she thought. _Even though I always taunt her and their 'anime' ... _She suddenly slapped her forehead. _Why? Why, Suzumi Nagisa!?_

MAKI... YOU REALLY HATE ANIME AND VOCALOID, RIGHT? THEN WE MUST DO IT! REMEMBER HOW SUZUMI NAGISA TAUNTS YOU BACK...THEIR ANNOYING TALKS YOU HAVE TOLD ME... MAKI, DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE A JAPANESE IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU MUST ALSO LIKE ANIME. COME, MAKI, MAKE UP YOUR MIND NOW!  
- ShadowGuy

Maki didn't replied.

HEY, MAKI, Y'KNOW, SUZUMI HAD SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU.  
- ShadowGuy

Maki's eyes flicked.

WH-WHAT? WHAT IS IT? IS IT GOOD OR BAD?  
- Maki-chan

BAD, MAKI-CHAN. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO READ IT BUT... ANYWAY. YOU KNOW THE PAGE 'ANIME IS SATAN' RIGHT? SHE POSTED AT THEIR TIMELINE AND... WAIT LET ME FIND IT.  
- ShadowGuy

Her heart pounded fast. She began to sweat._ What the hell is he saying?! _She didn't know whether she must leave the group now or staying here and wait for the post ShadowGuy have said. Before she decided to leave now, the 'new message tone' rang. ShadowGuy replied.

It was a long post, full of taunts, blabs, and insults. Then, her eyes caught something in the middle of the long paragraph.

...YOU GUYS ARE LIKE OUR CLASS PRESIDENT, YUKUZA MAKI. SHE'S A REAL B*TCH, HATING OUR BELOVED ANIME. SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF SHE'S THE DEVIL HERSELF. SHE MUST BE YOUR GODDESS OR SOMETHING. SHE'S A DEMI-BEAST, THE DEVIL HERSELF. LET HER JOIN TO YOU. THIS INHUMAN PAGE MIGHT BE HER TRUE WORLD AND PARADISE...

Maki bursted in tears. Rage filled her emotions. _H-how dare she!? Is..! Is her statement and worrying about me is fake!? _Vengeance filled her heart's content.

SO, WHAT NOW, MAKI?  
- ShadowGuy

Maki breathe.

YES.  
- Maki-chan

* * *

**That wraps for Chapter 7! For your information, the first paragraph is an entry of Nagisa's blog on the Internet.**


	9. Chapter 8

"I... I made a wrong conclusion!"

"Eeh? What do you mean, Chin-chan?"

"She's talking about Maki's love for -specific name of a singer-."

It was break time when the four girl: Nagisa, Retchi, Chinchou, and Mori ate their snack at the rooftop. It was another windy day with her warm tuna sandwich, Nagisa was pleased.

"What do you mean by that, Chin-chan?" she asked with her mouth full.

"She wasn't a -specific name of a singer- fan..."

"Let us hear the details," Retchi said, coming closer.

Chinchou breathe and spoke:

"The apartment that I have spied last time... It wasn't the Yukuza's place. It was occupied by an American tourist. Maki lives in another apartment."

"How about when you heard Maki singing 'that' song?"

"Well, the tourist's place and Maki's apartment are close. I've come to a conclusion that the tourist plays it everyday and Maki often hears it. Human brain can easily remember a thing when it shows everyday. Since singing an English song is kinda embarrassing, she sang it on the comfort room. I can tell that its not the first time she sang the song in the comfort room."

Chinchou's friends sighed.

"I'm very sorry, guys... It's my first time to come up with a wrong conclusion..." Then tears began to flow from her eyes.

Nagisa, Retchi, and Mori eyed with each other. Nodding each other, they comforted their little 'cute' detective.

* * *

"Great Scott, Loki!"

"Why is that?"

"Our new song hit many likes and shares already! Our Miku-chan had done so well again!"

Loki raised his coffee cup.

"Cheers for that!"

"Cheers!"

"Good day, Loki, Saito."

The two stood steadily.

"Good day, Creator-san!" the boys chorused.

He smiled.

"Just heard. The new song hit likes again?"

"Yes."

He smiled so widely than before.

Suddenly, their security alarm broke.

"Wh-what is that?" Loki mumbled.

"Fire!? Earthquake?!" Saito said in panic.

"Oh sh*t..." He suddenly sprinted hastily.

Loki and Saito looked with each other, horrified. Its their first time to see Creator-san's face like that. They ran after him.

"What is it, Creator-san?" Saito asked, panting.

"Someone broke our system," He replied, with more cursing words flowered in His mouth.

They have arrived at the room. Monitors were flashing red madly with a text: WARNING! VIRUS DETECTED!

"Sh*t!"

* * *

The wind blew fiercely in Nagisa's face.

_Huh?_

"What's the problem, Nagisa-chan?"

"Uhh..! N-nothing! Nothing!"

_What was that? _she thought. The wind gushed Nagisa more, flowing her chocolate-brown hair and school skirt. _What is this feeling? It hurts. What in thunder is happening to me?_

Retchi crept to Nagisa closer. "Na-gi-sa-chan!"

"Hwaaaaah!"

"You're spacing out! What's wrong?"

Nagisa lowered her head and bit her lip.

"N-nothing... I just felt something..."

Retchi's eyes became wide in confusion and curiosity.

"What do you mean, Nagisa-?"

"E-excuse me, Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa and Retchi looked back. It was Mori, blushing.

"Ah! Uhm..."

"What is it, Mori-chan?"

Mori blushed harder.

"Y-you can do some computer repair right?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Mori took a straight eye contact with Nagisa.

"Our PC broke down suddenly. It seems like it has virus or a hardware broke. I wonder if you can fix it..."

Nagisa gazed at her friend, stupefied.

"D-don't worry! Mom will-!"

"You don't have to, don't worry."

"Nagisa-chan..."

"Yosh! Let me do it!" she said, standing up. "Retchi and Chinchou can go right?"

Mori became delighted.

"Thank you very much!" she replied, bowing.

Nagisa's cheeks flushed.

"Ahh... I haven't done anything yet!"

"O-K! Let's wait for Chin-chan and go!"

The wind brushed Nagisa's hair again. She looked above, seeing the cherry blossom petals being blown away. Their pinkish color and the nice blue and bright sky made her pleased.

_The school garden,_ she thought. _I love here. I always have my personal space and thoughts occupied here. _Then, her heart skipped. _I really wonder what was that... feeling._

* * *

"Well, Mori-chan, it seems tha you have a broken piece in your CPU."

"Eh? How come?"

"That's what I'm going to ask you about. Did you touched or examined something here?"

Mori thought but her mom, Akasa Minami replied in.

"Yes. It was touched by my husband."

"Why is that?"

Minami considered for a moment.

"I really don't have any idea. I just saw him scuffling the CPU. I asked him what was he doing and he told me it was nothing of a sort."

"When did Akasa-san did that?"

"Two days before this PC shut down itself."

Nagisa rubbed his chin.

"It took much long before it broke down," she mumbled.

"I have suspected it was my husand's fault. He isn't home yet.

Nagisa looked at Mori.

"When did you found out it was broken?"

"My mom used this to check her e-mail this morning. Then she suddenly sent me a message this lunch."

"Did you used this on those two days?"

"Yeah... But there were signs of breakage. Slow processes, broken images, and hangs."

"I see..."

"What was the one broke?"

For the answer, Nagisa held out in the air a chip. Then she bent it without difficulties or any snapping sound.

"No, no. Its not the motherboard, don't worry. Listen now for my tips for you..."

And so, Nagisa explained everything; how it broke, what to do, and how to avoid this kind of situation.

"Ohh... I see..." Mori whispered.

"Your desktop is a good one, and sensitive one. I hope you can take care of it more."

Then she grinned.

* * *

"Aahh... Our visit has a worth, thank goodness!" Retchi said, stretching her hands on the air. "I always lose against Chin-chan."

Chinchou just smiled back.

"What did you do?" Nagisa asked.

"We played some Mori's video games. And Chin-chan's so epic!" Retchi replied. Then she punched the air, "Kapow!"

"Well, I haven't been in a job like that ever since!" Nagisa added, putting her hands on the back of her head. "Good thing I didn't said any deep techie words to them..."

"By the way, Nagisa-chan," Chinchou said. "When did you just learned about computers that much? Just like a professional!"

Nagisa scratched her cheek with her finger, blushing. "My dad's a computer engineer himself," she replied. "He also took more technology and computer courses like Information Technology, Programming, Animation, and many more."

"Woah! Amazing!"

"I went fiddling some electronic gadgets in our house with papa. Well, it stuck on my head, alright."

"His dad works in another country," Retchi added.

"Whaaat? But he can work here at Japan, right?"

"Hmmm... Well, papa has a task overseas," Nagisa said. "It's the company who gave that task to him."

"But he really does work here?"

"In general, yes."

"What company?"

Nagisa grinned. Retchi laughed and looks away, whistling. Chinchou was in confusion.

"Guess!" they both chorused.

"Fujikawa?"

"Nope!"

"Hondai?"

"Nope!"

"Toyota?"

"Nope!"

"Toshiba?"

"Nope!"

Chinchou raised her hand.

"I give up!"

"Hwooh! Look, look! Our little 'cute' detective gave up!"

Chinchou pouted.

"Clue!"

Nagisa look at her friend, chuckling.

"Fine, fine," Then she breathe a word. " 'V-.'"

Chinchou gasped.

The three went quiet.

* * *

**I really don't have any idea what are those companies I've mentioned, exceot Toyota and Toshiba, though. xD**

**Also, I'm sorry if there are bad words here. Very bad of me eh?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi there guys! Just saying that the draft of this FanFic is nearly finished! I'm in the last chapter... so I hope I'll be able to finish it this evening. Thanks for reading my first fanfic!**

* * *

IT WENT SMOOTHLY, MAKI-CHAN! WE DIDN'T EVEN EXPECTED THAT WE CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT!  
- ShadowGuy

Maki grinned devilishly.

GOOD. YOU HAVE SATISFIED ME SO MUCH. :)  
- Maki-chan

YES. BUT I THINK ITS MY TURN TO...  
- ShadowGuy

Maki's heart skipped. _Yes... I know..._

TO SATISFY YOU, YES.  
- Maki-chan

ShadowGuy didn't replied. Maki shrugged.

TOO BAD. YOU'RE LIVING FAR AWAY FROM JAPAN. I CAN 'SATISFY' YOU.  
- Maki-chan

MAKI-CHAN!? YOU KNOW THAT I'M- O/O  
- ShadowGuy

YES. I KNOW. I'M... INLOVE WITH YOU TOO! /  
- Mak-chan

They didn't repleid for some minutes. Maki's heart was skipping so wildly. She can feel her body trembling. She can feel her skins drenched in sweat. Her brain's also thumping. _So, this was the feeling of confessing your love with someone..._

WELL, YEAH. TOO BAD.  
I CAN GO THERE IF YOU WANT. JUST FOR YOU.  
- ShadowGuy

Maki felt her cheeks boiling blood. She's blushing. She wasn't able to type properly with her shaky hands. She even took long before replying.

HOW BOUT YOUR FAMILY?  
- Maki-chan

I'M LIVING ALONE HERE. SPENDING MY LIFE IN WORK.  
I CAN PLAN A VACATION TRIP THERE. I'LL EXCUSE MYSELF FROM THE COMPANY, TOO.  
A ONE-MONTH VACATION WILL DO RIGHT?  
- ShadowGuy

Maki can feel herself blush harder. She can't reply or type anymore. Then the screen flashed again...

_He left his number!_

She felt more sickly as ever. The sudden and strong emotion she's been feeling made her nerves crack. After turning off her PC, she laid herself in her bed.

* * *

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, ma'am!"

Yuuki-sensei smiled brightly. "Take your seats and I'll check the attendance,"

"Yes."

Retchi's mood was low before the class started. Gazing at her bestfriend's desk, she sighed. _Nagisa's absent, _she thought. _I wonder what happened..._

"Yukuza, Maki,"

Nobody answered.

"Yukuza, Maki?"

Everybody looked at Maki's desk, which is also empty. Yuuki-sensei frowned.

_Even Maki's absent! _Retchi thought.

"Since Ms. President's absent, I'll be looking forward on taking care of the class, Michiso-san!"

"Yes..."

_What happened..?_

* * *

Chinchou frowned.

"A day without Nagisa... so empty."

Retchi secretly crawled behind Chinchou.

"You forgot meeee~!" she jumped behind Chinchou and began squeezing her cheeks.

"Kyaaa~! Ret-chaaan~!"

Mori sighed, nibbling her doughnut and ignoring her friends.

"I wonder what happened..." she murmured.

"Let's visit her up after school!" Retchi suggested.

"Let... me... go!" Chinchou yelped.

"Hwooh! Forgive me, Chin-chan!"

When Retchi released Chinchou, it was her turn to squeeze Retchi's cheeks.

"That's a good idea, Ret-chan~!"

"Kyaa~! Chin-chaan~!"

* * *

The sun was blazing over her window. Good thing her blue curtains blocked the light and the A/C's in the right temperature. The damp cloth on her forehead soothed her slightly. She was couched in her blanket, squeezing its softness. But the shock was still stressing her... depressing her. _What is this? I fell sick because of them? I'm so affected! Maybe they're part of my life... They are like siblings of mine. But... why?_

The news bought by her dad was extremely depressing her. The shock was too high that her nerves shattered. The shock almost took her life. It was an unbelievable news... to her. Even her dad went back because of this.

_One day, it will be a blast in the news, _she thought. _Will the company announce it to the public?_

There was a knock on her door.

"Nagisa, your friends dropped for a visit. Will you come?"

She shifted her position.

"I can't. I'm too weak."

"Will they come to your room?"

"No. Please don't."

_I don't want them to see me in this condition._

"Can you and dad explain it to them?" she added.

She heard her mother sighed.

"Alright, sweetie..."

"Thanks..."

The footsteps of her mother fades. Remembering it, she wept.

* * *

There was a moment of silence.

The glass of orange juice from Chinchou's hand fell on the floor. But no one noticed or cared about it. Mori's eyes widen horribly. Retchi's face twitched terribly. Rikuo, Nagisa's father, clutches his wife tightly on her arm.

"It's still under investigation," he added. "We're sorry, girls. We shouldn't have told you about this... Even Nagisa didn't took the news! Her nerves are very fragile, as we all know. It has shattered and went sick."

"Why..?" Retchi whispered. "Why..!?"

Rikuo slammed the table with his fist, making the girls and his wife astonished and stunned.

"Damnit... If I should have known..."

Naeomi, Nagisa's mother, rubbed her husband's back, calming him down. Rikuo turned on his wife, holding her slim hands. Naeomi nodded.

"Creator-san's furious. My fellow employees were so worried! The virus has scattered quickly, corrupting our files for the future of our creations!"

Chinchou, without noticing, dropped a tear. Then she broke a soft sob. Mori went comforting her friend.

_The spilled liquid juice was spreading on the floor...just like how the virus in the company's files spread...corrupting every memories and tones of 'their' voices..._

* * *

Maki's phone rang. She didn't reached for it. She doesn't want to see it. _Its from 'him', I know._

She was feeling better now. Her health was feeble as a thin glass, inherited from her father. A sudden burst of emotions...her nerves will shatter and fall in sickness.

She sighed.

_Well, we have confessed our love for each other..._

She kept staring at her phone, thinking if she would snatch it and read the message, or ignoring it for a while. Shaking her head, she snatched the phone and read:

HOW ARE YOU, MAKI-CHAN? I KNOW ITS MY FAULT FOR MAKING YOU SICK. SORRY FOR THAT.

WELL, MY TRIP TO JAPAN IS A-OK. MY BOSS LET ME. I'LL BE THERE NEXT WEEK. YOUR SUMMER BREAK IS COMING, YES? OH, AND, I HEARD YOU HAVE A FESTIVAL ON SUMMER BREAK. I HOPE WE CAN BE TOGETHER AND DATE A LITTLE, MAKI.

OH YEAH, I MUST SAY MY TRUE NAME TO YOU RIGHT? MARTY DAVIS IS MY NAME. NICE TO MEET YOU. XD

OH, YOU HAVE TO REST MORE NOW, MY MAKI. BYE BYE~ I'LL TEXT AGAIN IF YOU'RE FEELING BETTER. ^_^

-ShadowGuy

Maki felt herself blush. She began to type, replying the message.

I'M GETTING BETTER NOW, THANKS. NO, NO. PLEASE DON'T FEEL BAD. ITS NOT YOU WHO MADE ME SICK. I'M ALRIGHT, THANKS.

I WOULD LOVE TO BE WITH YOU, _MARTY_. IT CAN BE OUR FIRST DATE! /

CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU, MARTY, MY LOVE!

-Maki

* * *

NAGISA-CHAN? HOW ARE YOU? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BLOGGING FOR DAYS NOW... DID SOMETHING HAPPENED?  
-MikuRikuDance

NAGISA-CHAAAAAAAAN!? WHERE ARE YOU!? I MISS YOUUUUU! PLS BLOOOOG! / 3  
-VocaLove Shounen

_NAGISA-CHAN...  
__NAGISA-SENPAI...!  
NAGISA..._

She sighed heavily. _I don't know. Oh, I don't know! _She turned away her chair from the monitor.

_I can't face these guys... I'm scared... They might get shocked! They might think I'm making nonsense! They might not believe me! They might hate me!  
_

She began to punch her head repeatedly.

_Why should this happen?! Who might can do this!? Why?! WHY!?_

She stopped. A tear fell down from her eyes.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you guys and Nagisa are so gloomy while Maki's happy and inspired..?"

"I know, Eureka..."

"Did something happened to you guys?"

Mori, Chinchou and Retchi sighed.

"You guys might not like the...news we got..."

Nagisa and the others' fellow otaku; Lenka, Eureka, and Satchi gathered on the rooftop. It was break time when Retchi, Mori, and Chinchou called the three. It wasn't windy anymore, nor sunny. It was a cloudy day. The sky was grey, showing that rain would fall anytime. It was a very gloomy day.

Mori sighed again. Chinchou's eyes was watery, about to cry anytime, just like the sky will be. Retchi was about to speak about it but she staggered back, shook her head lightly. Lenka, Eureka and Satchi raised their eyebrows, staring at the girls in confusion.

"N-Nagisa's dad," Retchi began, biting her lip. "...got back from other country because of an emergency at his working company."

"THAT company?!" the three chorused.

Mori nodded.

"Th-there was a...virus struck at their systems. W-well... some of their files were saved, but a bit damaged but..!"

"But!?"

"W-well..." Retchi was having a hard time composing her words. It was hard to think how, especially about this. She just kept uttering words that her mouth can speak. "I-It seems that... their files about V-Vocaloid was... somewhat being corrupted completely."

The wind bellowed in rage. The six of them went silent. Retchi's face hardened. Suddenly, tears began falling from her eyes to the ground. Mori rubbed her friend's back, try to comfort her. Mori added another about Nagisa... her health... the reason of her sickness.

Their tears were joined by the tears of heaven.

* * *

**Fuwaaah~~~! Sorry for the super-duper late update! Anime has taken me and watch single series of them xD I'm very sorry about that. I'll try my best to fasten up the update...ne? ("^^)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry if I update sooooooooo slow! ("^^) I managed my schedule for this so I think every Sunday I'll type as much as I can...**

* * *

_School ended. Vacation has started. It has to be our start of our resting and energy-reserving day. But...oh! What tragedy engulfed in our little world! I should be in Finland by now with my family but... we still have a problem here to solve. A virus have struck a certain company software where our dear Vocaloid! Oh sorry, I am very formal at writing a journal, since I have reading so much classical books these years. Well, yes, the news is true._

_Oh my poor fellow otaku! Nagisa-chan fell sick because of this! Her nerves have shattered from the grievous news she got. Extreme shock. I have been weeping a lot these days. Oh! Here I go again, crying again. I must stop writing now or my tears will drop on the page._

_~ChinChan_

* * *

Chinchou yawned.

_Oh, its morning already._

Yes, it is. The sunlight was peeping between her pink curtains, crossing over her bed.

_It stopped raining, I see..._

Then she looked at her desk. Her diary and pen was still laying still.

She looked up.

_Sherlock Saturday eh?_

Her phone suddenly rang. Chinchou snatched it from the side table.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ah! Chinchou!"

"What is it, Mori-chan?"

"Will you come at the park today? We have an urgent meeting..."

"What meeting?"

"Ooh! Just come! Byee! And, good morning! Beat you later, _Sherly!_"

Mori's phone hung down.

"Hmmm... Awkward," she murmured. Then she shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing to do anyway for today. I might go as well..."

Then her eyes twinkled and shone.

"'I'm curious!'"

* * *

She tapped her rubber shoes impatiently, looking over her watch.

_Chinchou's taking too long!_

She beeped her phone.

"Hello? Chinchou! Where are you!? ... Argh! Just hurry!"

She hung her phone down.

"Good morning, Mori-chan!"

"Oh, Retchi! Morning!"

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Nope. You're just in time."

Retchi was panting. Mori stared closely at her friend.

"Winding again with your bike, Retchi?"

Retchi went red.

"Shaddup..! It's my hair, right?"

Mori gave a startling look. Retchi sighed.

"It was Nagisa's," Retchi added.

"She have deduced you?"

Retchi shrugged. Mori smirked. Then Chinchou came running and...

"Good morning, Chin-chan! And...ergh!"

Chinchou smiled. "Look who's with me!"

"Good morning, N-Nagisa..." Mori said. "Are you feeling better now?"

Nagisa bowed.

"Don't worry. I'm better than before." she said, smiling.

"And Chinchou-!" Mori added, hands on waist. Chinchou winced. "Late-!"

"Aah! I'm so sorry!" Nagisa butted in. "It was my fault. I called Chin-chan and she told me about this meeting..."

"I insisted that I should wait her at the station," Chinchou added. "I think it would be better if she will know about this..."

"Well, we really didn't meant to not informing you about this, Nagisa-chan!"

The four turned around. It was their fellow otaku classmates: Lenka, Satchi, and Eureka. Nagisa winced.

"So, Retchi told you about it, I see."

Eureka nodded.

"We have been talking this plan ever since Ret-chan told us about it," Lenka said.

"Plan eh?" Retchi said. "What plan?"

Satchi grinned.

* * *

"WHAAT!?"

"Yep."

"Come on, guys! We really worked hard planning about it."

It was late morning when Nagisa, Retchi, Chinchou, Mori, Lenka, Eureka, and Satchi sat on a fancy coffee shop near the park. Since they didn't took any breakfast, they decided to take here. Their ordered teas and coffees' aura rose in the air, ginger and cinnamon bread savored their tongues, and the blazing sun struck on their umbrella stuck in their table, above their heads while they're on meeting...

"So, we're going to help and investigate this matter ourselves," Retchi said, scratching her chin.

The three nodded. Without making notice, Chinchou and Mori's eyes twinkled and clapped secretly.

"Since you, Nagisa-chan," Eureka said. "You have more advantage. You know some computer and system thins and doings since your father works THERE."

Nagisa nodded in response.

"Mori-chan, Chinchou-chan, we think that you could help us," Satchi added. "Since you guys have experience on detective work."

Chinchou's eyes gleamed in delight. Mori added, keeping cool, but very excited in the inside.

"Ret-chan, your mother is a police officer, right? You can help us too."

Retchi nodded.

"While the three of us will look out for the files and system of the company," Lenka added last.

"So we're going to save Hatsune Miku and her friends, right?" Mori asked.

The three agreed.

"We have told it in our friends," Eureka said, which made Nagisa winced. "Since they were also otakus and aware of the said tragedy."

"We felt that we must do something," Lenka added. "Even though we're ordinary students and also citizens and NEETs."

"But we can't do it without some experienced and professionals," Satchi continued. "That's why we called you with this meeting."

"Since you were also mourning about the news, we must do something to let these mourn out of our way!"

Nagisa lowered her head and bit her lip.

"Papa's co-employees can do it by themselves. They are more skillful than us."

"But are they aware of the culprit behind this?" Satchi replied.

"Police authorities and other computer experts can do that," Nagisa said back.

"The culprit is one in our school!"

The four stared at their classmates.

"What do you mean?"

The three eyed with each other.

"We are not yet sure but..."

"We are suspecting _Kaichou _(Class President)."

The four wen numb and mute.

But then Nagisa spoke first:

"You have no proof..."

"Yes, we have."

"State it clearly," Mori said gravely.

"_Kaichou_'s first grave warning to us, otakus," Lenka began.

"She's just gone furious..."

"And...! Your conversation near at the clinic!"

Nagisa turned to her friends with a frightening look. They weren't able to take an eye contact to her.

"W-We're very sorry, Nagisa-chan," Chinchou murmured. "They were begging for some information. They vowed that they can help us with this problem." Then she wept, murmured more apologizing words. "I'm so sorry! We have broke your trust in us! We're very sorry!"

"Don't worry, Chin-chan, everyone..."

Everyone gazed at Nagisa.

"Yes, I have been mourning myself in this case," she added. "Weeping everyday, wearing depressing faces. But they're not worth it right? We should not just sulk in a corner and cry. I agree that we must do something!"

Everyone's faces brightened.

"So, stop crying now, Chin-chan. I must be the one apologizing for being such a weak slob. But now, I'm strong again because my friends are here... I'm strong again to fight back!"

They all smiled gladly.

"So, you're in guys?"

The four nodded.

* * *

"So, we're going to investigate Yukuza Maki?" Chinchou asked gleefully. "I should bring Mr. GummiBear everyday now until this case ends!"

"Blimey!" Mori exclaimed. "Those three have high spirits eh?"

"They were also like Nagisa-chan!" Retchi added. "They have also some knowledge about computers!"

"Their parents work in some famous company software too," Nagisa replied. "But not in THAT company! Satchi have composed song also!"

"What!? He have THAT application in his computer!?"

Noon was approaching. So the four decided to take lunch at Taketatsu-Misaka place again.

"Sanae-san's not home," Chinchou said. Her friends groaned. "We can play Project Diva again!"

Retchi shrugged.

"Good thing THEY made a game for them!"

"And, we can still hear their voices! Even in our phones and the internet!"

"Aah! About a specific website for videos..."

"What is it, Chinchou?"

Chinchou bit her lip.

* * *

HWOOOH! REALLY!? OUR FELLOW HATERS WERE ERASING ANIME AND VOCALOID VIDEOS IN YOUTUBE!? THAT'S AWESOME!  
~ Maki-chan

YES, ISN'T NICE TO SEE OUR GOAL IS CONTINUING!?  
- ShadowGuy

YES! I'M VERY, VERY SATISFIED NOW! THANK YOU, GUYS!  
~ Maki-chan

Many liked her comment. She became more pleased.

LET'S DO OUR BEST, MAKI-CHAN! SHADOWGUY!  
-SandraXx

OF COURSE!  
~ Maki-chan

SO WHAT'S NEXT?  
- BottleHeadxD

Maki typed quickly.

I HEARD THERE WAS AN APPLICATION MADE BY ANOTHER COMPANY TO LET EVERYONE OR EVERYBODY TO CREATE THEIR OWN MUSIC USING VOCALOID VOICEBANKS. THERE ARE CERTAIN COMPOSERS, ARTIST, COMPANIES, ETC. WHO USES IT.  
I THINK IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE CAN CORRUPT THEIR FILES ALSO.  
~ Maki-chan

Many people liked her comment again.

HEY THERE, MAKI-CHAN. I'M ONE OF THE HACKERS IN THE COMPANY WITH SHADOWGUY. YOU'RE VERY GOOD AT THIS! SHADOWGUY IS VERY RIGHT ABOUT YOU!  
- SharkBoytrololol

She blushed.

THANKS. SHADOWGUY HAVE SAID TOO MUCH, ACTUALLY...  
~ Maki-chan

BUT ISN'T AWKWARD THAT MAKI-CHAN'S A JAPANESE BUT HATES ANIME?  
- BottleHeadxD

SHUT UP, BOTTLEHEAD! OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS GROUP! :/  
- ShadowGuy

AHHH! SORRY! YOU THAT I'M REALLY FAITHFUL AT YOU, GUYS... :(  
- BottleHeadxD

TSK. NO MATTER.  
- ShadowGuy

BTW. YOUR SUGGESTION, MAKI-CHAN, WILL TAKE LONG. SOME OF THE COMPOSERS HID THEMSELVES AS ANONYMOUS. BUT WE'LL TRY OUR BEST!  
- SharkBoytrololol

Maki smiled devilishly.  
Then her phone rang.

GOOD JOB, MAKI-CHAN. :D  
-Marty.S.G.

* * *

"WHAT!? THEIR VIDEOS HAS BEEN DELETED ONE BY ONE!?"

"Yes! The songs in my playlists are vanishing!"

Retchi choked over her curry.

They were sitting at the dinner hall of the mansion, eating their lunch while discussing Chinchou's story.

"That's horrible!" Retchi exclaimed, after gulping a lot of glasses of lemon juice.

"REALLY horrible!" Mori added devastatingly.

"I'm planning to download a playlist of songs in my YouTube," Chinchou added frantically. "New songs... They were new songs!"

Then they continued to eat, silently.

_I knew it! _Nagisa thought. _I knew this would happened! Dang it! It became worse..._

* * *

**Hi guys! XD Really sorry for the slow update! Hope you like this chapter. Leave a review anytime! :D**


End file.
